I Love You, Sensei!
by Akashi lina
Summary: Mempunyai dosen yang sadis dalam menghukum seperti Akashi Seijuuro, bukan masalah bagi Tetsuya. Karena Tetsuya dapat menghukum sang dosen lebih kejam!...Bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**I Love You, Sensei! **

**kuroko milik** **Tadatoshi Fujumaki**

**Fanfic pertama di fandom ini.**

**banyak typonya dan gaje**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ck, sial."

Sesekali umpatan keluar dari bibir munggil sang pemuda baby blue yang sibuk berlari di tengah kerumunan manusia. Sang pemuda berusaha berlari sebisa untuk menuju ke tempat tujuannya.

"Sedikit lagi."

Braaaakkkkk...

"haahhh... haah.. hah..."

Sang pemuda baby blue masih mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari cukup jauh. Dan setelah berlari cukup jauh kini dia di hadiahkan tatapan tajam dari makhluk di depannya.

"Kau terlambat."

"Go-gomenasai Akashi sensei."

Sang pemuda membungkuk di depan sang sensei yang di ketahui bernama Akashi.

"Hmm... maaf kata mu."

"Kau pikir kau bisa mendapat maaf dari ku semudah itu."

Sekarang sang sensei mulai menyeringai melihat sang murid yang masih bertampang datar.

"Ma-maaf aku takkan mengulanginya lagi." Ucap pemuda baby blue itu.

"Sudah berapa kau terlambat di Mata kuliah ku hemm...?" tanya sang sensei.

"Uhmmm... Sekali..." ucap sang murid.

"Sekali!, jangan bercanda Tetsuya kau sudah telat 5 kali di mata kuliah ku."

"Jadi bersiaplah dengan hukuman yang ku berikan."

"Tapi."

"Sekarang kau bisa keluar Tetsuya, setelah kelas selesai temui aku!" titah akashi.

Percuma saja berdebat dengan senseinya yang satu ini, sekali bertitah, tak akan bisa kau membantahnya .

Perkenalan :

Hai, nama ku Tetsuya seorang mahasiswa di Universitas Tokyo dan sekarang sedang mengambil jurusan Akuntansi karna paksaan seseorang, kalian akan tau nanti. Beginilah aktivitas ku jika berurusan dengan mata kuliah Akashi sensei. Lebih tepat namanya Akashi Seijuuro, dosen iblis yang mengajar di kampus ku. Sebaiknya di sudahi perkenalan ini.

(Tetsuya prov)

Aku keluar dari kelas akashi sensei, dan mulai berjalan menelusuri koridor kampus. Mencari sebuah ruangan yang sudah ku hafal di luar kepala. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit aku sampai di ruangan yang kutuju, yaitu ruangan Akashi Seijuuro.

Aku duduk dibangku yang berada didepan ruangan akashi sensei dan mulai membaca novel yang belum selesai ku baca. Menunggu sensei maniak gunting itu datang.

(end Tetsuya prov)

Skip time~

"Masuk!"

Suara tersebut membuat Tetsuya berhenti membaca dan menutup novel yang ia bawa. Setelah menaruh novelnya kedalam tas Tetsuya segera masuk kedalam ruangan Akashi sensei.

"Hukuman mu..."

Tetsuya mengepal tanggannya kuat kuat menantikan hukuman mematikan dari sang sensei.

"Kerjakan proposal tentang 'perkembangan akuntansi di dunia' tidak boleh ada copy paste dari intenet atau buku satu kalimat pun."

Tetsuya tercengang dengan penjelasan sang sensei, walaupun wajahnya masih datar.

"Dan..."

'Apa-apaan Akashi sensei sudah mengerjakan proposal sesulit itu masih bilang 'dan' terkutuklah kau sensei.' Batin Tetsuya.

"Bersihkan toilet pria di setiap lantai, itu hukuman yang pantas bagi mahasiswa yang malas bangun pagi." Perintah Akashi dengan entengnya.

"Ahh... iya. Proposalnya dikumpulkan seminggu dari sekarang."

"Akashi sensei."

"Ya Tetsuya."

"Bisa tidak hukuman ku di ringankan."

"Tidak! Jalani atau ku tambah hukuman mu."

"Begitu ya.."

Tetsuya tersenyum pada sang sensei, senyum penuh arti.

"Ya, sekarang kau bisa bersihkan toilet pria."

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu."

Tetsya segera beranjak dari ruangan sang sensei, dengan aura hitam pekat yang luar biasa.

'Tenang saja Akashi Seijuuro sensei aku akan membalas mu lebih dari ini.' Batin Tetsuya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END**

**AN**

**disini sengaja semua masih belum jelas, kaya authornya... hahahaha**

**fanfic pelampiasan karena gak ngerti belajar audit... malah UTSnya besok...**

**semoga besok lancarlah...**

**lahh... malah curhat.**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Love You, Sensei! **

**kuroko milik** **Tadatoshi Fujumaki**

**Fanfic pertama di fandom ini.**

**banyak typonya dan gaje**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mengajar mahasiswa ditambah dengan mengurus pekerjaan kantor seharian merupakan hal yang cukup lelah, tak terkecuali untuk Akashi Seijuuro. Kini Akashi sedang mengumudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, walaupun Akashi ingin cepat pulang dan bermanja-manja dengan sang istri namun dia masih memikirkan keselamatannya untuk bisa hidup lebih lama dengan sang istri tercinta. (itu terlalu berlebihan.)

Setelah menempuh perjalanan, Akashi tiba dirumahnya yang cukup sederhana untuk keluar kecil mereka. Bukan masion besar dengan puluhan ruangan yang jarang dipakai pemilik. Rumah sederhana namun nyaman untuk ditinggali. Rumah pilihan sang istri Akashi seijuuro, yang tidak suka dengan kemegahan masion dan lebih suka dengan kenyamanan.

Akashi memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi setelahnya Akashi mulai berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumahnya.

Ckleekk...

"Tadaima."

"..."

Tak ada sautan dari sang istri tercinta, biasanya sang istri akan berlari ke tempat Akashi berada dengan celemek di tubuhnya dan menyambutnya dengan kecupan mesrah. Tapi sekarang nothing.

'Mungkin dia sedang sibuk di dapur, sampai tidak mendengar suara ku.' Batin Akashi berusaha berfikir positif.

"Tadaima!"

Akashi mengeraskan suaranya namun istrinya belum keluar juga. Sekarang Akashi kesal dan memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan sang istri.

Semakin kedalam dia merasa mendengar suara aneh.

Braaakkkk...

Braaakkkk...

Braaakkk...

Braaakkk...

Dan suara itu semakin mengerikan, membuat Akashi dengan sigap segera berlari menuju suara mengerikan itu. Sesampainya Akashi di tempat suara aneh itu berasal. Akashi melihat sang istri sedang memutilasi daging ayam dengan pisau besar yang biasa ada di tukang daging.

"Memasaknya bisa biasa saja tidak."

Sang istri hanya menatap suaminya dengan pandangan tajam.

"APA? Mau ku potong juga." Sang istri berkata sambil menodongkan pisau yang iya pakai tadi kepada Akashi.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Tetsuya, Suami pulang harusnya di perhatikan."

"Masa Bodo."

"Kau masih dendam dengan ku, perihal masalah kampus tadi."

Tetsuya hanya membuang muka. Sambil melanjutkan memutilasi ayam mati maksudnya daging ayam.

"Kekanakan!" ejek Akashi dan berlalu menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan badannya.

Tetsuya hanya bisa memutilasi daging ayam dengan liar karena ejekan suaminya.

.

.

.

.

Perkenalan kedua:

Tetsuya prov.

Perkenalkan Aku Akashi Tetsuya, aku ini seorang istri dari orang sadis dan keras kepala yaitu Akashi Seijuuro, dan aku masuk ke dalam fakultas ekonomi karna seorang Akashi Seijuuro, katanya sih supaya bisa lebih banyak bertemu. Tapi nyatanya aku selalu menjadi sasaran hukuman dia. Sepertinya sampai disini dulu perkenalan keduanya.

End Tetsuya prov.

.

.

.

.

Skip Time-

Dua pasangan Akashi sedang berada di ruang keluarga dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Tetsuya dengan Novelnya dan Seijuuro dengan laptopnya.

"Tetsuya bisa ambilkan dokumen yang berada di samping mu itu." Ujar Seijuuro tanpa memalingkan mukanya dari layar laptop

"Ignite pass kai"

Buuaaakkk...

Seijuuro terjungkal dari kursinya dengan dokumen-dokumen yang berhamburan disekitarnya.

"Tetsuya!" Geram Seijuuro.

Namun saat melihat kursi yang Tetsuya duduki pemuda baby blue itu sudah tidak ada ditempatnya.

.

.

.

"Ignite pass kai"

Dengan telak Seijuurou mendapat serangan lagi dari Tetsuyanya. Yaitu berupa ignite pass kai senjatanya kali ini bukan dokumen tapi bantal dan selimut.

"Apa maksudnya ini Tetsuya?!"

"Tidur diluar, aku ingin konsentrasi membuat proposal!"

Telak. Seijuuro termakan dengan omonganya sendiri, sepertinya menghukum Tetsuya dengan proposal bukan cara yang bagus.

Lain kali pikirkan cara yang berkesan untuk Tetsuya mu itu, Seijuuro.

"Tetsuya biarkan aku masuk!"

"..."

"Tetsuya, atau aku tambah hukuman mu."

"Jika kau lakukan jangan harap dapat melihat ku dalam satu bulan." Sahut Tetsuya dari dalam kamar.

Tidak bertemu dengan Tetsuya selama sebulan, Seijuuro mulai frustasi. Tidak bertemu Tetsuya selama seminggu saja sudah hampir membuatnya gila apalagi sebulan.

"Baik-baik tidak akan ku tambah Hukumannya, Jadi kau akan membiarkan ku masuk bukan Tetsuya."

"Baka."

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Karena kau sudah memberiku tugas seberat ini. Sei kun tidak boleh tidur di kamar selama sebulan. Dan tak ada jatah cium-ciuman selama tiga bulan."

"APA!, Tetsuya aku akan mengurangi nilai mu"

"Silahkan! Aku tidak peduli. Aku bisa mengulangnya tahun depan, dengan dosen yang berbeda."

"Dosen yang lebih tampan, keren, baik hati tidak seperti mu Sei kun."

"Tak akan ku biar kan."

"Jika aku sudah bertitah maka tidak ada yang bisa menolak perintah ku.

"Masa Bodo!"

Tetsuya berbaring diranjangnya lalu menaikan selimut dan mulai memejamkan mata. Tidak lupa Tetsuya menyumbat telinganya agar tidak mendengar lagi suara sang suami yang masih setia di depan pintu kamar.

Sepanjang malam Seijuuro mengoceh tentang keabsolutannya sedangkan Tetsuya tertidur dengan pulasnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/END**

**AN**

**kayaknya ceritannya makin gak jelas.**

**masih mau dilanjutin tidak readers?**

**dijawab direview aja yahhh**

**sekarang pelampiasan ulangan AKL, dengan penghitungan yang rumit**

**semoga besok bisa!**

**ya.. ampun saya suka sekali curhat di sini sih...**

**makasih yang sudah bersedia untuk meriview fanfic gaje ini...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review**


	3. Musim Ujian

**I Love You, Sensei! **

**kuroko milik** **Tadatoshi Fujumaki**

**Fanfic pertama di fandom ini.**

**banyak typonya dan gaje**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai mengerjakan proposal, lebih tepatnya mengancam dosen yang menyuruhnya membuat proposal. Dengan membuat sang dosen tak mendapat jatah mesra-mesraan bersama sang mahasiswanya – Akashi Tetsuya. Membuat sang dosen – Akashi Seijuuro menderita dan terpaksa membatalkan tugas yang ia berikan pada Akashi Tetsuya. Sehingga Tetsuya bebas dari tugas tersebut dan Seijuuro mendapatkan jatahnya kembali.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kamar privasi pasangan akakuro.

Seijuuro tengah menikmati posisinya saat ini. Memeluk tubuh munggil Tetsuyanya di atas kasur yang empuk dan menghirup aroma vanila yang dari tubuh sang istri. Benar-benar surga dunia bagi Seijuuro setelah lebih dari tiga hari tak bisa berdekatan dengan sang istri karena perihal tugas yang ia berikan.

"Sei kun berhenti mencium ku dari belakang, aku tidak bisa fokus membaca novel ku."

Tetsuya menggeliat dalam rengkuhan Seijuuro.

"Siapa suruh menghukum ku seperti kemarin, jangan salahkan aku jika aku menciumi mu sepanjang malam." Seijuuro menyeringai.

Tetsuya menghela nafas, dan kembali membaca novelnya yang baru di beli tadi siang.

"Tetsuya tidak belajar, bukankah besok kau akan ujian."

Seijuuro mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tetsuya.

"Sudah kok Sei kun."

Ya sudah, sudah membuat catatan kecil untuk ujian nanti, Setidaknya besok yang mengawas bukan Seijuuro.

"Begitu."

Seijuuro membuang novel milik Tetsuya, lalu membaringkan dan menindih tubuh mungil Tetsuyanya.

"Dari pada membaca buku yang berceritakan dua orang dengan kisah romantisnya, bagaiman kalau kita buat malam ini menjadi romantis Tetsuya."

Seijuuro berniat menyatukan bibirnya dengan Tetsuya.

"Sei! Besok aku ujian."

Sayang sang istri menghentikan niatnya dengan menaruh telunjuknya didepan belah bibir sang suami.

"Tenang saja, satu ronde tak kan membuatmu tidak bisa jalan bukan Tetsuya."

Seijuuro menarik jari telunjuk Tetsuyanya.

"Tapi aku tahu, kalo Sei kun tak mungkin berhenti hanya dengan satu ronde."

"Anak pintar." Ucap Seijuuro.

"Jadi lebih baik kita tidur, Bukankah Sei kun ada rapat besok pagi."

Tetsuya mendorong dada bidang Seijuuro hingga Seijuuro terduduk, lalu Tetsuya tertidur dan meninggalkan Seijuuro yang masih duduk diam sambil melihat Tetsuya yang sudah tertidur.

Rupanya sekarang Seijuuro sekarang lebih mengalah pada Tetsuya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya di dalam kelas.

"Tetsuyacchi."

Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan, sampai pandangnya berhenti pada sosok berkepala kuning atau panggil saja dengan nama Kise Ryota yang sedang melambaikan tangannya.

"Duduk sini saja-ssu, di sebelah ku Tetsuyacchi."

Tetsuya berjalan menuju tempat Kise.

"Tetsuyacchi sudah belajar-ssu?" Tanya Kise pada Tetsuya yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Belum Kise kun, tapi aku sudah menyiapkan senjata untuk ujian nanti." Ucap Tetsuya dengan muka datarnya.

"Oi Kuroko!"

Tetsuya menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya. Seorang pemuda berwajah sangar sebut saja Kagami Taiga tengah menaruh tas di bangkunya yang berada di belakang Tetsuya.

"Aku duduk di belakang mu ,yaah."

"Nama ku Bukan Kuroko lagi Kagami kun." Balas Tetsuya.

"Ah iya, aku lupa." Ucap Kagami.

"Aku mau duduk di belakang Tetsu, jadi ku harap kau mau menyingkirkan tas jelek mu itu."

Aomine Daiki tiba tiba melabrak Kagami yang sedang duduk manis di tempatnya.

"Apa-apaan kau Ahomine, jelas-jelas aku duluan yang duduk disini."

"Berisik kau Bakagami."

"Stoooopppp-ssu."

Suara cempreng mengakhiri perdebatan antara Baka dan Aho.

"Kalian berisik-ssu, Aominecchi kan bisa duduk di belakang ku, lihat masih kosong."

Kise menunjuk bangku di belakangnya.

"Tidak mau, bisa-bisa nilai ku jelek dibelakang mu. Kau kan bodoh Ki-." Aomine berhenti berucap karna sang lawan bicara mulai menangis.

"Hiks.. Aominecchi jahat-ssu, sudah tak sayang lagi dengan ku..huuaaa!"

"Bukan begitu Kise yang manis."

"Huuuaaahhhh... aku benci Aominecchi-ssu."

"Kalian berisik nanodayo!"

Suara tersebut berasal dari seorang pria berambut hijau yang sedang menenteng lucky itemnya hari ini berupa Undang Undang Dasar.

Kalian tau lah siapa dia.

"Midorima kun."

Tetsuya menyapa pria berambut hijau.

"Yo, Tet chan, Tai chan."

Di samping Midorima muncul Takao Kazunari yang langsung menyapa Tetsuya dan Kagami.

"Takao kun." Ucap Tetsuya.

"Kenapa kalian ada dikelas ini."

Kagami menunjuk dua orang asing yang berada di kelasnya.

"Kalian tidak tau yahh, kalau kelas ekonomi dan kedokteran ujiannya digabung." Jelas Takao.

Tetsuya dan Kagami kompak menggeleng.

"Yang mengawas ujian kali ini siapa yah?" ucap Aomine yang sudah selesai menenangkan Kise.

"Bukannya Sakurai sensei-ssu." Kise menimpali pertanyaan Aomine.

"Bukan dosen psikopat yang sering melempar guntingkan." Kali ini Haizaki yang tiba-tiba muncul dan ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan mereka.

"Maksud mu Akashi kun?" tanya Tetsuya.

"That's Right." Jawab Haizaki.

"Dia sedang menghadiri rapat di perusahaannya." Jelas Tetsuya.

Yang lain memasang wajah lega karena dosen psikopat itu tak akan muncul di kelas ini. Dan setidaknya senjata yang mereka buat akan berguna untuk menunjang nilai PKN mereka.

Setelah itu mereka bersiap membatik meja dan dinding untuk ujian nanti kecuali Midorima dan Tetsuya. Membatik dalam artian menulis materi yang kemungkinan akan keluar di ujian nanti.

'Cklek.'

Suara kenop pintu sebagai isyarat sang dosen akan masuk, dan saat itu pula semua mahasiswa duduk rapih di kursi masing-masing.

"Entah kenapa, aku merasakan aura yang tak enak." Ucap Aomine.

Ucapan Aomine mendapat anggukan dari mahasiswa lainnya.

Padahal pintu ruangan belum terbuka, tapi aura intimidasi sudah terasa di ruangan tersebut.

Pintupun terbuka. Dosen yang akan mengawas mereka selama dua jam kedepan pun melangkah menuju meja dosen yang telah di sediakan pihak kampus.

"Apa-apaan ini, kenapa kau yang mengawas hah!"

Rupanya hanya Aomine yang berani mati, dengan berucap seperti itu kepada dosen psikopat di depannya.

Dalam hitungan detik lengan kaos panjang sebelah kiri Aomine robek seketika menjadi lengan pendek dan jangan lupakan gunting biru muda yang menancap indah di lantai.

Sepertinya warna kesukaannya Akashi berubah.

Yang akan mengawas mereka adalah Akashi Seijuuro.

"Ada yang mau protes lagi."

"..."

Hening, tak ada yang berani bicara, bahkan kise pun menahan napasnya setelah dilewati gunting keramat Akashi.

Akashi mengamati sekitarnya dan matanya berhenti pada Midorima.

"Shintarou, bisa masukkan buku mu itu!" Perintah Seijuuro.

"Ini lucky item ku nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil memegang lucky itemnya di depan dadanya.

Jleb.. Jleb..

Dua gunting sekaligus menancap pada buku Undang Undang Dasar yang katanya lucky item itu.

"Jika kau tidak memasukkan buku itu, akan ku buat benda itu menjadi benda kesialan mu."

"Ha'i."

Secepat kilat Midorima memasukkan lucky itemnya ke dalam tas.

Dan matanya kini menjelajah kembali lalu berhenti pada sosok imut yang sedang duduk manis di tempatnya.

"Tetsuya bisa kau bagikan soal dan lembar jawaban ini."

Tetsuya pun berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil soal dan lembar jawaban dari sang dosen. Dan berlalu dengan membagikan soal dan lembar jawaban satu per satu kepada masing-masing mahasiswa. Setelah selesai Tetsuya kembali ke tempat duduknya semula.

10 menit setelah ujian berlangsung, tak ada yang berani membuka contekan mereka, lembar jawaban mereka pun kosong hanya nama dan identitas mereka saja yang diisi, kecuali Midorima yang memang belajar semalam dan Tetsuya yang hanya menulis soalnya kembali, katanya sih biar menuhin kertas ujian.

"Ada apa Kise, apa kau terpesona melihat Tetsuya. Dari tadi kulihat kau melirik Tetsuya terus."

Seijuuro bangkit dari kursinya. Dan berjalan menuju Kise.

"Mau ku butakan mata mu, biar kau tidak bisa melihat dunia juga."

Seijuuro memainkan gunting biru muda tepat di depan Kise.

"Ti- tidak-ssu." Ucap Kise langsung tertuju pada soal dan lembar jawaban.

Selanjutnya Sejuuro melirik Aomine yang sudah gemetar.

"Bisa kulihat, lukisan mu yang ada dimeja Daiki! Sepertinya bagus."

Seijuuro mulai menatap Aomine dengan tatapan intimidasi.

"Ja-jangan Akashi, nanti belang di mata mu bertambah parah jadi merambat ke wajah mu, saat melihat lukisan ku."

Alasan yang tidak bagus Aomine.

Dalam hitungan detik lengan kaos panjang sebelah kanan Aomine menjadi pendek seketika. Dan Aomine berakhir dengan mengerjakan ujian dilantai dengan posisi di samping meja dosen.

"Taiga, bisa kau bergabung dengan Daiki! Sepertinya aku juga ingin melihat lukisan mu yang kau gambar di meja." Perintah Seijuuro.

"Tap- Syuuuutttt...

Ucapan kagami terpotong, saat tiba-tiba ada gunting melayang menuju palanya. Jika kagami tidak cepat menghindar mungkin jidatnya akan berlubang.

Jleb... dan gunting itu berakhir di dinding samping Haizaki. Haizaki langsung diam seketika. Sepertinya Haizaki tidak akan mencontek untuk ujian kali ini. karena ia masih sayang nyawa.

"Ba-baik." Secepat kilat Kagami menyusul Aomine yang berada di depan.

Selagi Seijuuro menghukum Aomine dan Kagami, diam-diam Tetsuya menyalakan Smartphonenya.

"Kazunari, jika kau memanggil Shintarou, jangan harap kau bisa bicara lagi setelah memanggilnya." Ancam Seijuuro.

30 menit berlalu, merupakan menit-menit yang menguji mental.

Tetsuya masih sibuk browsing dengan kelihaiannya. misdirection yang ia gunakan dari Sekolah Menengah Pertama baru mempan digunakan untuk menipu akashi, terbukti dari tadi dirinya belum ketahuan oleh sang dosen.

Dan saat seriusnya Tetsuya browsing, ada sebuah pesan masuk. Niatnya sih mau di abaikan, tapi rasa penasaran mengalahkanya dan akhirnya membuka pesan tersebut, dan saat membukanya Tetsuya merinding di saat itu juga.

.

.

.

From : Seijuuro kun.

Text : Sebaiknya tutup smartphone mu Tetsuya, jika kau tidak mau ku hukum di atas ranjang seharian. Dengan rantai yang akan mengikat tanggan dan kaki mu, dan akan ku buat kau tak bisa jalan selama seminggu.

Jika kau mau itu terjadi silahkan di lanjutkan.

.

.

Setelah melihat pesan lebih tepat ancaman dari Seijuuro, dengan secepat kilat Tetsuya mematikan smartphonenya dan menyembunyikan kembali ke saku kemeja. Lalu melihat ke arah Seijuuro yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua jam berlalu, ujian hari ini sudah telah selesai, dapat di pastikan yang mendapat nilai bagus hanya Midorima saja.

"Aku tidak bisa mengisinya-ssu." Ucap Kise

"Kau pikir kau saja yang tidak bisa mengerjakan!" omel Aomine.

"Itu akibat karena kalian tidak belajar." Ucap Midorima.

"Cehh... Sombong sekali kau." Ejek Kagami.

"Tetsuyacchi, pasti dapat nilai bagus, aku lihat kau lancar sekali tadi-ssu." Tanya Kise

"Tidak juga, aku mengarang bebas tadi." jawab Tetsuya dengan wajah datarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END/Omake**

**AN:**

**Akhirnya selesai juga. Aku tau ini gak sesuai harapan kalian.**

**Janga diikutin yahh cara menconteknya. **

**Setidaknya saya sudah menyelesaikannya. Ngambil ujian yang umum di kampus saya yaitu PKN, setiap jurusan harus ngambil mata kuliah PKN.**

**Saya tau ini sangat gak layak publis, tapi apa boleh buat. Terpaksa saya publis, sebelum saya disibukkan dengan tugas-tugas akhir kuliah**

**Dan makasih yang udah baca dan review**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Omake :

Kamar privasi pasangan AkaKuro.

Terlihat Seijuro yang sedang duduk di atas kasur dan Tetsuya yang sibuk merapihkan selimut di depan lemari.

"Padahal aku akan senang jika kau tidak mematikan smartphone mu, kita bisa menikmati malam ini dengan indah." Ucap Seijuuro.

"Indah untuk mu Sei kun." Jawab Tetsuya dengan ketus.

Kini Tetsuya naik keatas kasur untuk melepas foto pigura dia dan Seijuuro. Dengan secepat kilat Seijuuro memeluk Tetsuya dari belakang. Membuat orang yang dipeluk kaget.

"Kau sedang apa sih."

Bisik Seijuuro tepat di telinga Tetsuya, lalu menciumi leher Tetsuya dari belakang.

'Buuk.'

Telak Seijuuro di pukul oleh sikut Tetsuya tepat di perutnya, dan kini Seijuuro sedang memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

"Itu bukan urusan mu."

Setelah menaruh foto pigura bergambar dirinya dan Seijuuro, Tetsuya mengambil tali lalu mengikatnya di dua sisi. Lalu mengambil selimut yang tadi ia rapihkan untuk di sampirkan di tali yang telah ia pasang. Kalau dilihat-lihat seperti pemisah antara tempat tidur Tetsuya dan Seijuuro.

"Selesai."

Tetsuya tersenyum senang dengan hasil kerjanya, sedangkan Seijuuro berbanding terbalik dari Tetsuya.

"Beri aku penjelasan tentang karya mu ini, Tetsuya."

"Kau tidak boleh melewati batas selimut ini, mengerti!"

"Tidak!"

"Pilih Tidur di luar seminggu atau seperti ini selama tiga hari."

"Baik aku mengerti."

"Anak pintar."

Tetsuya menepuk kepala Seijuuro sambil menyeringai.

Intinya, setiap Seijuuro memberi hukuman. Tetsuya akan menghukumnya lagi. Dengan caranya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**Review**


End file.
